Must Love Dogs
by Melissande
Summary: A nice day at the park turns into a chance for the future. LitaRandy...written for KarenU who was under the weather. So this was to cheer her up and thought I'd share it with yall as well.


Title: Must Love Dogs

Author: Mel

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than the story.

Summary: A nice day at the park turns into a chance at a future.

Spoilers: none

Warnings: none

Dist: Ask

Note: This is a one shot for Karen because she's under the weather. Also I am currently working on a challenge from Catherine Willmon for a Hunter/Lita Fic. Hopefully it will be finished and posted soon. Mel

Pairing: Lita/Randy

-x-

"Amy, you're dog is gonna be fine. It won't kill him to sit for a while."

"But he likes to run and play."

The red head's nose crinkled as she spoke, eyes on her two year old Grey Hound/Irish Setter Mix, Smith, a recent adoption from a local Atlanta shelter.

The young woman had made her way to the park, a block and a half from her Atlanta home, with her dog and her friend, Randy Orton. Orton was in town for a WWE appearance. He'd called Amy as soon as he plane landed and was staying at her house. Today the pair had decided to take her dog out for a walk and some play time at the local park.

The pair was seated on a bench, underneath a large oak tree, the view was nice. It included a view of the lake where ducks were swimming and children were playing.

The dog that Amy was so concerned about had just spent the past twenty minutes running back and forth playing catch with the red head and the tall blue eyed man. Now they all needed to rest as far as Randy was concerned.

The pair sat in nice silence for a few minutes, alternatively watching the dog sleep and other people as they enjoyed the park on the sunny Atlanta day.

Randy sat back and expelled a breathe before turning his blue eyes to the young woman seated beside him.

"So, Amy how ya been?"

"Fine. Randy you saw me four days ago on Raw."

"I know, but I can ask how my friend is doing can't I?'

The young woman shrugged her shoulders before replying. "I guess. Whatever makes you happy."

"Sure. So how have you been?"

"I've been fine Randy. It's been nice to be at home and spend time with my dog and just relax."

"I know what ya mean."

"What about you? How have you been?"

"Ya know…same as usual. It's kind of odd not to have the expectation of marriage in my future."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know I was with Sam for a long time and well ever since we broke up three months ago it's been a change."

Amy's brow furrowed. "Yeah. The end of a relationship is hard. Do you still love her and want to be with her?" Amy asked trying not to show her curiosity at the young man's answer.

"Yeah. I mean I'll always love Sam. S he's a great girl."

"Yeah, well if you still love her why aren't you with her?"

"I'm not with her because I'm not in love with her like that anymore."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence once more reigned between the pair.

"So…what about you? Anyone special?" Randy asked turning his attentions once more to his friend, who shrugged.

"Aww come on…there has to be someone. Do I know him?"

Silence.

"Amy! I shared with you it's your turn."

"First you didn't' really share. You just said you don't love Sam like that anymore. That could mean lots of things."

"yeah…well you aren't exactly forthcoming with your feelings."

"Fine. If you share I'll share."

"Fine."

Silence once more, silence until it almost seemed to Amy that Randy would never reply.

"I fell out of love with her. I realized it one day a few months ago. We were sitting in my living room looking at wedding books. She wanted me to help pick out the flowers and a honeymoon spot. I realized I didn't want to be looking at any of that at least not with her. And then I noticed stuff about her, little minute details that used to make me love her…but now made me want to kill her. It was then I knew it was over. And it didn't' help that I had feelings for someone else."

This last bit took the red head by surprise. "Oh?"

"Yeah. So there. You're turn."

"Fine. You're question was did I have anyone in my life?"

He nodded.

"Well ye sand no. I mean he's short."

"That's a start." Randy said.

"Hairy."

"Hairy?"

"Yeah. Short and Hairy and he likes to chase cars."

"Hmm…sounds interesting. Could it be…"

"It's my dog, Randy."

"I know."

They grew silent once more.

"So…no one special."

"Nope, no one special."

"Hmm…well what would you want in your someone special?"

"I don't' know."

"Well think about it. I'm curious."

"Fine. I guess…" She began, her head rolling back to the back of the bench as she moved down it, eyes closing. "I guess he'd have to be accepting. Sweet, nice, but not too nice…I don't want a push over for a boyfriend…good sense of humor."

"Hmm…interesting list. What he doesn't have to be hot?"

"Nah. As long as he is happy with himself…I'm happy with him."

"Interesting. Anything else."

"Umm…yeah…he'd have to love dogs. That is the most important thing. Cause you know animals are good judge of character, so that's about it."

"Hmm…interesting list. So have you met anyone who could fit this list?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm…well tell who he is so I can beat him up."

"Now why do you want to do that?"

"Because I was hoping you'd say I was your perfect guy and well since I'm not I want to kick this guy's ass so I can be."

Randy said in all seriousness until he heard Amy's laughter.

"Oh my god. You really are clueless aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"I was describing you! Sure I exaggerated some of it, but I was talking about you!"

"You were?"

"Yes! I am in love with you…have been for a long time."

"Aww…well that's good cause I'm in love with you too."

"Good."

"Good." He echoed. Both sat in silence once more, but with one difference they'd joined hands and both had large smiles on their faces, smiles that held a promise for a bright future.

-X-

Hope you liked it Karen Hope you feel better. Mel


End file.
